


Руки

by AlicheVai



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Устоявшиеся отношения, повседневность, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicheVai/pseuds/AlicheVai
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка на тему рук, любопытства и не умения Эйчи сдаваться.
Relationships: Fushimi Yuzuru/Tenshouin Eichi, Фушими Юзуру/Теншоуин Эйчи
Kudos: 1





	Руки

Эйчи с любопытством надавил кончиками пальцев на чужую ладонь.

Кожа под его пальцами слегка прогнулась, но ощущалась всё такой же плотной, словно он давил на туго натянутую скатерть.

Под внимательным взглядом сиреневых глаз Эйчи с любопытством склонил голову набок и провёл большим пальцем вдоль одной из длинных линий, пересекавших чужую кожу. 

— Президент-сама?

Игнорируя внезапное обращение, Эйчи продолжил ощупывать нагло "захваченную" им ладонь.

У его действий не было особой причины. Просто ему стало любопытно, и он сделал то, что захотел.

Подумав, что было бы хорошо, если бы и в других областях жизни всё было так просто, Эйчи слегка сжал чужую ладонь в своей.

— ……Эйчи-сама?

На этот раз он бросил на говорившего заинтересованный взгляд, но делать то, что делал, не прекратил.

— …я не буду звать вас по имени, можете даже не надеяться. 

— Тогда не надейся, что я перестану~, — протянул в ответ Эйчи. — Я не совсем понимаю, почему ты так против, Юзуру. Я всего лишь держу тебя за руку. Все доступные мне источники говорят, что это то, что обычно делают парочки.

Кажется, от последнего слова неизменная рабочая улыбка Юзуру слегка дёрнулась.

Эйчи хихикнул, заработав этим недовольный взгляд, и продолжил:

— Мы встречаемся уже достаточно долго и ни разу не делали ничего из того, что делают два состоящих в отношениях человека. Иногда мне кажется, что ты согласился на это только потому, что не хотел вызвать моего недовольства~.

— Вы знаете, что это не так.

Эйчи улыбнулся, услышав, как быстро Юзуру опроверг его слова. Сразу после этого Юзуру тихо вздохнул и укоризненно покачал головой.

— Вы ведь специально сказали это, не так ли?

— Кто знает~?

Некоторое время они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза: один с весельем, другой с чувством, которое обычно можно увидеть в глазах влюблённых, когда любимый ими человек творит какую-то глупость.

Затем Юзуру демонстративно вздохнул: не слишком тихо, чтобы его услышали, но и не слишком громко, чтобы не показалось излишне карикатурно, и попытался осторожно выпутать руку из "захвата", в который она попала.

Естественно, у него это не вышло.

Естественно потому, что, пока Эйчи не захочет отпустить, она так и останется.

Эйчи уже с явной насмешкой в глазах посмотрел на застывшего напротив него Юзуру (его эмоции до сих пор оставались для него загадкой, но Эйчи был уверен, что толика смущения в них точно была). Немного подумав, он приложил ладонь одной из своих рук к руке Юзуру и сплёл свои пальцы с его в жесте, который среди парочек был известен как "взяться за руки".

— Кхм… Эйчи-сама?

— Хм~♪?

Эйчи поднял взгляд на Юзуру, но тот промолчал. Он впервые выглядел таким растерянным. Ну… он также и не выглядел особенно удивлённым. Его растерянность была где-то на уровне лёгкого удивления от внезапно начавшегося дождя, но Эйчи было достаточно и этого.

В явно приподнятом настроении он чуть сильнее сжал руку, всей ладонью ощущая тепло и шероховатости чужой кожи. 

Некстати вспомнился Кейто, руки которого были точно также усыпаны мозолями. Но если к рукам Кейто он уже привык(пусть тот и не любил, когда они брались за руки), то держаться за руки с Юзуру было… необычно.

Эйчи с всё возрастающим любопытством осознавал, что его сердце бьётся чуть быстрее, чем до этого. И что это явно не признак проявившей себя болезни.

Он задумчиво сощурился, не отводя взгляд от соединённых ладоней.

— Кхм.

От решения, нравится ему это новое чувство или всё же не очень, его отвлекло то, что последовало за тихим кашлем.

Эйчи с приятным удивлением наблюдал, как Юзуру свободной рукой берёт его за другую, такую же свободную руку.

— Ты быстро сдался~.

— …Как хороший дворецкий, я подчинился прихотям своего капризного господина, — парировал Юзуру с лёгкой улыбкой.

Эйчи тихо рассмеялся, ощущая, как обеих ладоней касается тепло.

Сегодняшний день определённо пройдёт замечательно.


End file.
